My heart will go on
by Hell's Bad Angel
Summary: How inuyasha feels and how he misses kikyou after she dies. song/fic on "my heart will go on" suck at summary's, sorry! its better then it sound's.


**Disclaimer:** don't own Inuyasha or this song.

**A/n: **This is my first story so please read and review so I know how I can get better.

**Summary: **how Inuyasha feels after Kikyou dies, and how he still misses her. A/n: suck at summaries sorry. 

Inuyasha walked slowly down a small wooded path. A slight breeze wisped his silver hair in his face; Covering his amber eyes. He stopped at the end of the forest at gazed at the meadow in front of him.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
_

Inuyasha stood at the edge of meadow and closed his eyes. He could almost hear the voice of his first love calling to him. Memories of him Kikyou together, played in his mind like a silent film. It had been a year ago when Kikyou had taken her last breath on earth, yet the memories and pain were still fresh.

_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on  
_

Inuyasha felt a warm breeze play at his face. Just like Kikyou was there holding his face. He opened his eyes slowly and tilted his head up into the sky.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

He felt a warm drop of salty water slip down his face. He was crying, Inuyasha quickly rubbed his eyes trying to rid the tears. He was tougher than this, he was not weak. Yet the tears did not stop. The wind started to pick up. His scene of smell told him someone was there, but his eyes said no one was there. The wind still was picking up almost as if it was trying to push him forward. Just to see if he was thinking right he took a step forward.

_  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
_

He was now walking towards the middle of the meadow. Once there the wind stopped completely. Inuyasha stared in front of him. There in front of him was Kikyou's sole. His mouth dropped slightly. Kikyou smiled and took a step forward. Her figure was shinning pink. Her hand reached out and pushed Inuyasha's long forgotten tears of his face.

_  
Love was when I loved you  
one true time I hold to  
in my life we'll always go on  
_

Inuyasha stood completely still. Kikyou's hand went back down to her side. Her smile was still there as she stood a foot in front of him. Inuyasha breathed out her name slowly; His arm stretched out and lay on her cheek. It wasn't solid but warm.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

Kikyou's smile widened. She stepped right into Inuyasha chest and hugged him. Inuyasha felt his whole body go warm. Then he noticed that the pain was leaving his body

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Kikyou stepped back. She looked into Inuyasha's face instead of the pain that was there before, a Look content was there. Inuyasha wanted to say anything but was afraid of losing her again. Kikyou opened her mouth. Though no sound came out inuyasha knew what she was saying. He nodded his head in a 'yes' motion. Kikyou smiled one last time then turned and walked away. Her figure slowly started to fade away. Inuyasha watched as Kikyou finally went away for the last time. Her sole and heart had to say good bye on last time before she was at peace. Inuyasha turned away and walked with a small smile tugging at his lips. He knew she was never going to leave him ever. After all her heart dose go on and on...

A/n: so how did you like it? I loved writing it. Hope it wasn't too much. Anyway tell me how you think it was and how to make it better. The only way t o do that is... yep that's right to _**review**_. So move your mouse thing down and click the _**review**_ button please! Bye!


End file.
